


Running

by dabs_into_oblivion



Series: dungeons & dragons stuff [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabs_into_oblivion/pseuds/dabs_into_oblivion
Summary: Loge is a dramatic bitch.
Series: dungeons & dragons stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853539





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i have so many feelings i hate that i have to wait a whole week to play this campaign again

He turns away from them as they're talking, telling him about Sasha. He's heard all he needs to for now. He takes the spiral stairs three at a time, only slightly panting as he reaches the ground floor, and dashes out the door. The air streams past him as he runs, whipping his hair into knots, tangling it beyond repair. Someday he will care, but that day is not today. He needs to find them.

He runs. He sweats heavily. He pauses at a street corner, gasping for breath. He pulls his jacket off, ties the arms around his waist, loosens the cuffs of his shirt. He grasps his wrists firmly in his hands, murmuring to himself. The air bites his skin as he begins to run again.

Someone's wheelbarrow almost hits him. He dodges just in time. "Hey, watch it," they call after him, but he is lost to the world. If he were to die this minute he wouldn't be aware of it. The only thing occupying his mind right now is Sasha.

He loses himself in the rhythm of his steps. They seem to be saying "Sa-sha, Sa-sha, Sa-sha." He fixes their face in his mind. He wills their scent to fill the air around him. He feels phantom touches on his shoulders, arms, hands, face, and then phantom lips on his own.

He reaches the park. They're not there. He presses a fingernail into his arm, deep enough to leave a mark but not so deep that it draws blood. He stands still for a moment and breathes. They're okay, they have to be. They have to be.

Later, when Luther reminds him of the story of the founder who never found her lost love, he bites the inside of his mouth so hard that he bleeds. Sasha doesn't love him. They care about him, but that's not the same as love. Still, he writes them a note. He can't stay there and wait. He needs pain. He needs noise. He needs adrenaline.

He goes into the first tavern he sees that has a fighting pit. His first fight is with melee weapons only, no spells. His frying pan knocks out several teeth before he is crowned victor. Blood drips from a shallow cut on his arm as he accepts the small handful of gold that the emcee thrusts at him.

In the next tavern things do not go quite so well. He is knocked to the ground with one well-placed punch, and as he begins to stand his opponent rams into his stomach, forcing him out of the ring. He pays for a drink there, to calm his nerves and keep him going.

The third tavern is noisier and more crowded. He uses his fists and feet again here, kicking, dodging, hitting wherever he can, trying to keep his kneecaps safe from his smaller opponents. He is starting to feel slightly sick, but he fights on.

As the sky begins to lighten, he quits the tavern and begins walking back toward the hill. His face and arms are ringed with cuts and his lower lip is cut, although no longer bleeding. As he reaches the park, he bends down and picks some purple flowers, arranging them into a little bouquet. He frowns at the ugliness of them in his hand and almost throws them away, but remembers they will look better in Sasha's hand. He begins walking up the hill.


End file.
